


The Prince of Roses

by Bright_Sea



Series: Flower Garden [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19567846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: The flower and prince of passion.





	The Prince of Roses

Roses, their buds swell with passion as they grow. Delicate petals expand until they explode from the center in bright, thrilling colors. Every color has its own meaning. Yellow symbolizes friendship and orange expresses excitement for a new or current relationship. No matter the color, in the end, passion and love are what they represent. And it is for this reason that Roman’s love for roses was so great. 

In the heart of his room is a mess of various piles of books and Disney movie cases. There is also a pot. A rose bush grows inside with flowers of every beautiful color. Roman watered it, cared for it. He loved it just as much as he did his love for stories and adventure. 

Thorns protected the roses just as Roman’s own thorns protected him. He’d use jokes and smart-aleck comments as his barbed wire. And it worked...sometimes. There were times when someone’s words would break past the thorns. They’d reach his heart and bite away like the bugs that tried to torment Roman’s poor flowers. It was okay though. Just as Roman did for this roses, there was always someone with him to swipe away the bugs and care for their bites. Patton, Logan, Virgil, Thomas— they’d be there, always. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write something longer for Pincey but I decided to challenge myself with writing something really short and sweet.


End file.
